chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mana Takamiya
Mana Takamiya (崇宮 真那たかみや まな, Takamiya Mana) is a temporary Second Lieutenant of the AVT, and he used to work for the DEM Industries base in England as a Wizard. Summary Mana has no memory of his past except for a pendant he holds which contains a photograph of his younger self, a young boy, whom he calls his older brother, and a young girl, whom he calls older sister. Mana was a DEM Wizard working with the AVT when he was first introduced into the series. Mana reunited with Ria by chance when he got stationed in the city where she lives while he was on an assignment involving the Vampire: Nightmare. However, when learning that Ria is Nightmare, he couldn't bare to kill her, even after learning that her older brother died trying to protect her. Later, Mana discovers that Ria and Kazuto are members of a secret organization that also deals with Vampires. Mana did not report this finding to his superiors, but he did try to make a deal with Kazuto Itsuka, to get Ria out of it. He defects from DEM in Volume 6 and is currently part of Ratatoskr. After discovering the truth about his body, Mana changed sides from DEM to , the very organization he disliked Ria being a part of and fought directly against his former comrades to protect Ria from them. However, it would seem he is still unable to hate Isaac, despite realizing what his organization had done to him, Haruto and Ria. Appearance Mana appears to be around the age of a middle-school boy. He has cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-length hair with one side up in a ponytail. He frequently wears white trousers, a white shirt, a beige vest and a white jacket. When he is at the JGSDF base, he wears a military uniform. Due to his young age, however, it gives others the impression that he's cosplaying. During combat, he wears a light blue CR-Unit. Personality Mana is a boy with different sides to his personality, depending on the situation at hand. On one hand, he can be a cold-hearted killing machine; a trained soldier. On the other hand, he shows himself as a young man who cares for his "Sister", Ria, very deeply, and will place her as his number one priority over any order he may receive. According to Kazuto, he is very similar to Ria in regards to displaying reckless behavior when wanting to help others. Powers and Abilities Wizard Mana is considered a very strong Wizard, as he was being ranked with Adeptus 2 within DEM when he was still a member of that organization. Not only that, he is also known for single-handily killing a Vampire. However, unknown to him until the event where he reunited with Ria by coincidence, those Vampires were actually clones with less power than the original one, but even so, he is still a very strong Wizard that can easily beat most Wizards of AVT or DEM, and even suppress a Vampire if he needs to. Equipment and Weapons: * Combat Wiring Suit * Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit): Unlike most Wizards, Mana has had special CR-Units made for his personal use. * :''' A light blue CR-Unit used by Mana when he was a DEM wizard. Some parts of his CR-Unit can be changed into weapons depending on its modes. ** Sword Style: The shield part on his shoulders can turn into twin swords. ** Blaster Style: Parts on his shoulders and his twin swords can change its form into a cannon that points to all directions. ** ''' (ヴァナルガンド, Vuanarugando): A new black and blue CR-Unit that Mana received after defecting to Ratatoskr. It is equipped with a laser sword on his right hand and a mechanical jaw on his left. Relationships Ria Maaka Mana cares a lot for Ria, who he treats like an older sister, even though they have not known or met each other since the time when they were children. This is all despite the fact that they don't even have any memory of those times when they were little. He is protective of her and criticizes Kazuto for letting her join an organization that makes her establish contact with the Vampires. At the same time, he seems to actually believes himself to be the one who should be taking care of her, despite being the younger "sibling". During the Ria incident, when finding out that "Nightmare" was actually Ria, he couldn't bring himself to kill the real her as she was the person whom he loved the most. Much later, after the Ria incident, he and Ria reunite during an assault on DEM's Japanese HQ and co-operate to rescue Hideyoshi. Amusingly, not only was Mana aware of the fact that Ria dressed like a boy named Ren, he was completely okay with it so long as she hadn't actually turned into one and offered to even go shopping with her, much to her confusion and dismay. Kazuto Itsuka They are rivals, obviously due to their 'older sister', Ria. However, after his defection from DEM, the relationship between them has gotten better. After he found out that Kazuto was a member of Ratatoskr and that he'd pulled Ria into the group, he berated Kazuto for it, noting that he failed as a brother for getting Ria involved with something as dangerous as the Vampire without even a weapon to defend herself (He thought that she was a human at the time). He later prevented a hypnotized Kazuto from killing Ria and brought him back to his senses, a thing Kazuto is extremely thankful for. They appear to acknowledge each other as brothers, or at least Ria's brothers, and care for each other, with Kazuto even begging Mana to get his body treated. Jessica Bailey As Jessica was dying, Mana admitted that he truly hated Jessica for his jealous attitude when he was still part of DEM. Even then, he still offered some comforting words to the former Adeptus 3 as she was dying, telling her a white lie that Westcott was proud of her so that she would be able to rest in peace. Quotes * (To Kazuto Itsuka) "That goes to both of us.------even I was saved by you. Paying you back as fast as possible would make me feel relieved." Trivia * Just like Haruto and Ria, Mana has amnesia about his childhood memories. * Mana's body has been modified by DEM Corporation to enhance his combat abilities. He, however, pays the price for this by shortening his remaining lifespan to about ten years. * Mana's full name translates to "True Self of the Noble Palace". * Mana is famous for being the only one so far who has been actually able to kill a Vampire, though the Vampire always reappears, even after being killed by him several times. ** It was later revealed that the Ria's that Mana repeatedly kills are actually clones that were made by the real Ria, who doesn't even take Mana seriously. ** When finding out that the Vampire that he had to kill was Ria, he couldn't bring himself to complete his mission since he couldn't kill the person that he loved the most. ** **